SasUKE
by Chazz girl
Summary: What happens when all of a sudden guys in Konoha found Sasuke attractive for some reason? What was the reason? Who will get SasUKE in the end? And will there be any hetero couples at all in this story! Probably not but lets find out!
1. The begining

**(LOL this is my first story in forever! Also...No comments about what you about to see that you don't like at all....just one hint though....SASUKE IS sasUKE AND HAS AN UKES ASS! ← Sasuke= Uke Ass LOL)**

_Something is up, something very STRANGE is up._ Sasuke thought as he walked down the road. All day he was getting strange looks from a lot of guys. Also....he swore that Kiba gave him the wolf whistle.

"What's with the looks?!" He said angry to himself.

"SASUKE!" A voice yelled causing Sasuke to cringe.

Turning around, he saw Naruto run up to him smiling his big goofy smile. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke was about to walk again when Naruto grabbed his hand and brought him close fast. Shocked, Sasuke was at a lost of words as Naruto held him close so that his cheek would rest against Naruto's chest.

"D-Dobe!" Sasuke started embarrassed.

"Shh just pretend you enjoy it," Naruto said. "Pretend that I'm your boyfriend for a minute."

"W-what?!"

Sasuke was about to say something else and punch Naruto when he brought him closer. He then turned a deep shade of red and closed his eyes slowly. _He's so warm...._Sasuke thought as he clenched Naruto's shirt a bit. Just as he started to enjoy it he then felt something on his ass. Quickly he punched Naruto away and looked away completely red.

"Did you just do what I think you did?!" Sasuke asked angry.

"Yes now I want a thank you," He said smiling.

"WHAT?! You want me to thank you for groping my ass?!"

"No, I want a thank you for helping out your fanboy problem!"

Freezing in place, Sasuke looked around a bit to see a couple of guys looking rather sad about something. Then he looked at Naruto who was smiling cheerfully as usual.

"DOBE WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He yelled.

"Oi Sasuke stop calling me Dobe," Naruto said. "If you really want to know what happened it's going to take a while..."

Seeing the glare that Sasuke was giving him, Naruto started to sweat a little and started smiling nervously.

"Lets talk about it over ramen," He said.

Sighing, Sasuke nodded then walked towards the nearest ramen shop with Naruto. There was a likely chance that he was going to have to pay for the ramen but it was worth it to know what was going on.

At the ramen shop, Naruto was slurping his ramen quickly while Sasuke was just staring at him wanting him to finish eating and start talking. However it seem like it was taking forever! Getting a bit pissed off, Sasuke hit Naruto on the head angry.

"That hurt!" Naruto said angry.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPEN!" Sasuke said giving him a death glare now.

"Okay, okay! It started yesterday actually..."

(Story in Naruto's perspective)

Yesterday during our mission I was walking with you and Sakura-chan. Kakashi was of course reading his perverted book as usual and not paying attention to us at all. That's when I had um....'accidentally' tripped you and you fell in the mud. Sakura punched me hard while you just got up. I started laughing at you since you were covered in mud and then....Sakura punched me again.

"Naruto go to the dry cleaners with Sasuke so he can quickly wash his clothes," Kakashi said staring at me. "It is your fault after all."

I groaned and then I started dragging you towards the dry cleaners since you said something about not wanting to go with me of all people. Then we arrived at the dry cleaners and I told you to get out of your clothes. You just slowly took off your clothes and I just turned around assuming you just didn't want someone to see you only in your underwear. Then I had a great idea! So I took off my jacket and handed it to you. So while you put on my jacket, I put your clothes in a washing machine to get them washed. Then when I turned around there you stood wearing my jacket that wasn't very big on you which actually shocked me a bit. That's when I saw something and started laughing.

"Sasuke wears undies!" I laughed pointing at you.

"It's just underwear," You said glaring at me. "I just don't like boxers they're not very comfortable for me."

I continued laughing cause I knew for a fact every guy I know has boxers, at least, every manly dude wore them. I would have pointed out that only girls wear underwear...especially pink ones! That's when it hit me, I saw your underwear, which means people can see your underwear too! Looking around a bit I saw a couple of guys staring at you or your ass really. I guess they think you're a gay uke or something because you kind of looked like one. Or maybe they thought you were a really slutty cute girl. I wasn't quite sure what they were thinking just that you were their target. So quickly I got your clothes out, threw them in a dryer, made it so it would dry faster, then handed it at you. For the first time ever, you looked at me clueless on what was going on! You do not know how much I wanted to say that I was more aware and smarter on what was going on to you but decided not to. (Mostly because you looked too cute to make fun of.) Anyway, while you changed I kind of blocked the view to the guys and noticed that some had nosebleeds. So once you were in your shirt I pushed you out the end.

(normal point of view)

Sasuke's eyes twitch as he remembered yesterday's little event. He didn't know guys were looking at him! Also...if they had nosebleeds...that means they were thinking something perverted just because he saw his underwear! Or what if they were thinking of trying to rape him?! Slowly he then just focused on one thought. WHAT THE HECK WAS AN UKE?!

"Dobe what's and uke?" He asked looking at Naruto.

"You honestly don't know?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"You're not kidding?"

"No..."

A smile grew on Naruto's face and he jumped up smiling big.

"I KNOW SOMETHING SASUKE DOESN'T KNOW!" Naruto yelled." BELIEVE IT!"

Sasuke wanted to die now embarrassed by this. The way Naruto made it sound, it appeared that everyone should know what uke means which only made him feel really dumb. Soon Naruto sat back down smiling his goofy smiled and then looked at Sasuke seriously as if he was going to teach him something very important.

"Uke is a boy in a yaoi relationship, and yaoi is basically gay boys," Naruto said. "Uke's are usually really cute, really girly, and always on the bottom in the relationship."

"...Then what's the topper?" Sasuke asked.

"That's the seme, he's usually tough, strong, and basically...Not you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and hit him hard on the head.

"Are you saying if I were gay I would be on the bottom?!" He said angry.

"Emo's make horrible Seme's!" Naruto said. "They want to get hurt! Seme's just give the pain the Uke's take the pain. So yeah, you wouldn't be a seme. Though I wonder who would be your lover, obviously there are a lot of possibilities. There could be incest where your brother could do you. Or perhaps it could be Kiba! You'd be his bitch! Or maybe it could be Kakashi, you might be acting a scene in one of his books! Or perhaps...'

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

"Orochimaru?"

Twenty minutes later Sasuke walked out of the ramen shop very angry. Naruto, however, was sprawled on the ground holding his precious place due to the pain that Sasuke had given him. _HE'S DEFINATLY A FREAKING UKE IF HE KICK MY PRECIOUS BABIES!_ Naruto thought as he just laid there.

TO ACTUALLY BE CONTINUED!

**----------------------------------**

**DON'T KILL ME FAN GIRLS OF SASUKE! This is for laughs and for my enjoyment of Narusasu. Also....the first thing I said about Sasuke's name can be fixed to become Uke's ass....well....that wasn't actually suppose to be the reason why Sasuke was being stalked. ^^U I just couldn't think of anything so I just though 'HEY! What if guys saw Sasuke's ass and thought it was cute and wanted to do him?' So there! The idea! NOW BYE! **


	2. Lee enters the story

**(Holy moly I'm actually continuing this story! Oh yeah and before anything else I say Sasuke's an uke because Emo's do enjoy pain so....THE MOST EMO DUDE SHOULD BE THE WHOREY UKE! DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE I BELIEVE HE WOULD BE AN UKE! With that said ON WITH THE STORY!)**

Sasuke grumbled as he walked down the road again. Naruto helped out with the stares but if Naruto called him emo and a uke, he was going to die later. Sighing, he just continued walking planning Naruto's death when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," The person he bumped into said. "I guess my training got the best of me! I didn't even see you."

Twitching a bit, Sasuke automatically knew who it was. Backing up, he looked at the green spandex freak of nature Lee. (DON'T BE MEAN SASUKE!) Sighing he just crossed his arms and look at the older boy.

"Hello Lee," Sasuke said.

"Hello Sasuke-chan I hope you're enjoying a very youthful day!" Lee said happily.

"No I'm....*!* DON'T CALL ME SASUKE-CHAN!"

Lee just blinked then smiled again and patted Sasuke's head.

"Okay Sasuke!" He said.

Sasuke let out a sigh then crossed his arms. Lee was way more annoying then Naruto was or ever would be!

"Oh yeah is Naruto your boyfriend?" Lee asked.

Turning a deep shade of red from embarrassment, Sasuke hit Lee hard in the cheek. Lee then fell down and groaned. Rubbing his cheek, he then looked at Sasuke wondering what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I just got in an argument with Naruto," Sasuke said. "That's all."

"....Are you upset because he dumped you?"

Sasuke's eyes widen then he glared at Lee and was about to punch him hard when Lee hugged him close. His cheeks turned a deep shade of red as Lee brought him closer. Before he knew it, Lee had picked him up!

"W-what are you doing?!" Sasuke said shocked.

"Going to make you feel better!" Lee said smiling happily. "Gai-sensei said that when people are sad some like to be held!"

"I don't think he means it like this."

Lee laughed a bit then kissed Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke turned even redder and tried to yell at Lee or insult him by calling him gay or something, but no words came out of his mouth. Did Lee even know what he was doing? Or that it was very, very, VERY gay? Slowly Lee put Sasuke down and just smiled big again and gave him a thumbs up.

"Happy now Sasuke-chan?" Lee asked.

"Y-Yes...," Sasuke said not even caring that Lee called him 'Sasuke-chan'.

"Sasuke-chan would you like to train with me?"

"O-Okay Lee."

Lee smiled then grabbed Sasuke's hand and started walking towards a training ground. Sasuke walked with Lee trying not to turn even redder. Why was he feeling like this?! Was it because Lee kissed his forehead? His heart started pounding hard against his chest thinking this. _Oh Jeez I can't believe I'm think this....AND WHY IS MY FREAKING HEART POUNDING?!_ Sasuke thought and turned redder then before.

"Sasuke-chan are you sick?" Lee asked.

"N....DON'T CALL ME SASUKE-CHAN!" Sasuke yelled.

***

At the training ground, Lee started practicing his kicks while Sasuke just watched. He didn't feel like training right now, in fact he didn't even know why he even agreed going with Lee in the first place. IT WAS LEE FOR PETE SAKES WHY WOULD HE AGREE WITH ANYTHING HE SAID?! Sighing a bit, Sasuke soon noticed that Lee was looking at him and gave him a wink. Sasuke started blushing a bit then turned around and hit his head against the tree he was resting again.

"NO NO NO!" He said to himself angry. "I will not blush because Lee winked at me! I will not become gay! And I certainly will not BECOME AN UKE FOR HIM!"

"Sasuke who are you talking to?" Lee asked as he walked up to him.

"ACK! N-No one!"

Lee just looked at him then smiled big thinking Sasuke was just expressing himself like he heard all emo's do. Sasuke looked at Lee blushing a little bit then realized he was blushing for Lee again. Quickly he hit his head harder against the tree then fell backwards dizzy. Lee caught him then picked him up.

"Sasuke!" He said shocked. "Is this something emo's do?!"

Since Sasuke didn't respond, Lee quickly ran him to Lady Tsunade's office.

***

Opening his eyes slowly, Sasuke sat up and groaned a little bit. Where was he? Looking around he realized he was in a hospital bed. Rubbing his head, Sasuke soon heard the door open and saw Lady Tsunade standing there. She walked up to him and smiled a bit then flicked his head.

"OW!" Sasuke shouted.

"Are you nuts?" She asked pointing at him. "Lee said you kept on hitting your head against a tree!"

"It's nothing...I just couldn't believe what I was thinking..."

"What was it?"

"...Something I wish I didn't want to think ever in my life."

Tsunade thought for a second then started laughing a bit.

"Oh so you're have the hots for Lee!" She laughed.

"AHH NO!" Sasuke said turning red.

"Your face says other wise."

Turning redder, Sasuke just stared at the bed and then noticed that they were surrounded with flowers and teddy bears.

"What the...," Sasuke started.

"Oh yeah a lot of guys found out you got hurt and got you get well presents," Tsunade said. "Lee got you the sunflowers, Kiba got you a teddy dog, Gaara got you a teddy bear, Neji got you a bunch of roses, and...Oh yeah! Naruto came by and got you some tomatoes and flowers."

Sasuke turned a bit pale hearing that guys were the one who were really worried about him. He wouldn't mind if there was a couple of girls worried for him but not even Sakura or Ino got him anything! Then he blushed slightly at the thought of guys wanting him a lot...then he fell backwards his face completely red. Did he just get happy because guys were giving him attention? What was he? A gay whore or something?

Tsunade noticed Sasuke's face and started laughing a bit again thinking it was very funny.

"Oh my is little Sasuke thinking of all his boyfriends that want him?" Tsunade asked.

"Be quiet you old hag!" Sasuke said angry.

"You know I can put you in a sluts outfit and shove you outside any minute you know."

Sasuke started grumbling and was about to say something to Tsunade when the door open. Walking into the room, Lee smiled at Sasuke with his bright and cheery smile.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Lee asked smiling.

"Y-Yeah...," Sasuke said softly.

"That's good!"

Lee kissed Sasuke's cheek which made Sasuke turn beyond red. Then, Sasuke hit Lee very hard who was sent to the wall. Tsunade let out a sigh seeing that she had to heal Lee now which means more work for her. Looking at Sasuke Tsunade smiled a bit.

"Stay here and maybe your boyfriends will come!" She said happily.

A tomato just missed her head by a couple of centimeters.

---------

**(I feel lazy XD this is all that I could write today....yes...it had LeeSasu in here...But come on! Lee is really in character! XD Lee is a lovable cutie who would think that making out with a dude would be a 'training' XD now TO BE CONTINUE!)**


End file.
